My Only Love
by Karin Kinomoto
Summary: One minute he was there, but then he was gone. Can Mimi get him off her mind, or will she make a decision that will affect her and the ones she loves for eternity?
1. Stolen

My Only Love

By Ruki Minamoto

Summary: One minute he was there, but then he was gone. Can Mimi get him off her mind, or will she make a decision that will affect her and the ones she loves for eternity?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Chapter 1: Stolen

Mimi Tachikawa couldn't remember a time when she was happier.

Right now, everything was just as it should be - she had her family, friends, health and boyfriend, Joe Kido.

Sure enough, he was a total geek and she could sometimes be embarrassed to be seen with him, but it was a love that was meant to last forever. She would do anything to be with him.

He was everything…He gave her meaning…He was her better half.

Joe Kido also couldn't remember a better day.

His family was perfect, his asthma and various allergies were in balance, and he had true friends and the girlfriend of any guy's dreams, Mimi Tachikawa.

Sure enough, she was younger than he was, but she loved him and he loved her. Did anything else matter?

Did anyone else matter?

"Mimi," Joe whispered as he broke the kiss, "did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

Mimi opened her beautiful eyes slowly and moved her head up and down gently.

"Yes - at least a million times," she answered, "but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

The two engaged in another kiss. Anyone would think that their romance would interfere with their grades, but that wasn't the case. Mimi's grades had, if anything, improved and Joe was still a steady A (except for gym, but what else did you expect?).

"Am I interrupting something?" Jim Kido asked as he opened his younger brother's bedroom door. The two broke apart promptly and looked at the young man in the doorway. "Mimi, your mother's here for you. Get your…um, books and go."

Jim hadn't been a big fan of Mimi and Joe's relationship. He felt that Mimi was too young for Joe and that neither of them were really ready to know what love was, but maybe it was just because he hadn't exactly had the best luck in relationships.

Jim was always wary of Mimi and Joe.

Mimi gathered her schoolbooks (Japanese history, music, maths and geography) and raced out the door, but not before catching a last glance at Joe.

"Bye, Joe!" she cried. "Thanks for…helping me with me with that!"

Joe stood up and bowed honourably as Mimi departed. Jim looked awkwardly at Joe.

Sometimes, he believed that he should just let Joe and Mimi make their own decisions, but then he always realised that he had to look after them. He had to protect them, Joe especially, from the heartbreak he had been victim of.

That night, Mimi pushed her dinner around her plate sadly. She had some strange feeling that Joe needed her, but she had no choice but to push it away. At least in front of her father. Mr Tachikawa seemed protective of Mimi. Whenever Mimi talked to Joe over the phone, you could hear his teeth grinding in the background.

Mrs Tachikawa however loved the idea that Mimi was learning about love and relationships with someone as responsible as Joe. She knew that he wouldn't let her get hurt.

Then the phone rang.

"I'll answer it!" Mimi cried, running to the phone.

"Do you think it's Joe?" Mr Tachikawa asked his wife, anger written all over his face.

Mrs Tachikawa shrugged.

"Maybe, but you should just calm down. She's old enough to make her own decisions."

Mimi grabbed the phone and held it to her ear.

"Joe?"

"No…it's Jim."

Jim…what did he want now?

"Hi, uh, Jim."

"Mimi - there's been an…accident."

"An accident?" Mimi asked. "What sort of…accident?"

"Joe…well…he was hit by a car an hour ago!"

Mimi froze. Her whole body felt like ice.

"But he's okay, right? He wouldn't leave me, would he?" Mimi asked hurriedly.

"I'm…afraid so. He was killed on contact. The car was going very fast." Jim answered. "I really am sorry…Mimi?"

Mimi had dropped the receiver and was running upstairs to her room.

"Mimi?" asked Mrs Tachikawa as her daughter passed.

"He probably broke up with her." Mr Tachikawa said, jumping to at least two completely incorrect conclusions. Mrs. Tachikawa looked at her husband with that look that always kept him calm. But he stormed over to the abandoned phone and shouted into the mouthpiece, "Stay away from my daughter, creep!"

Mimi lay on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably into her pillow.

"Joe." Then she moaned louder. "JOE!"

Mrs. Tachikawa knocked, but opened the door anyway.

"Mimi?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

"No," Mimi answered.

"Was that Joe?"

"No," Mimi answered again, "it was Jim - Joe's older brother."

"What did he have to say?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked.

"Joe was hit by a car an hour ago and now he's dead!" Mimi wailed. "Please leave me

alone!"

Mrs. Tachikawa climbed to shaky feet and left her daughter's room.

The next morning, Mrs. Tachikawa tried to convince Mimi to take a day off school, but the sad girl said she needed to go.

Sora caught sight of the distressed 11-year-old.

"Mimi?" she asked. "Are you alright? You look like you've been crying."

"Then you haven't heard."

"Heard what? Did Joe break up with you?" Sora asked.

"Why does everyone think that!" Mimi demanded of her locker. "Joe did not break up with me!"

Mimi kicked her locker with as much strength as she could muster before bursting into a sobbing fit.

"He's dead!" Mimi finished and left Sora standing there, shocked to the core.

"Dead?" Tai asked in class later that morning. "Are you sure?"

"That's what Mimi said, and she sounded really upset. She wouldn't joke about such a terrible thing." Sora answered.

Tai had to agree - he didn't know a lot about love, but he knew that Mimi loved Joe.

"You're right." Tai admitted. "She wouldn't say something like that if it wasn't true."

Sora sighed and turned back around to the front of the room. She noticed a piece of cardboard that was pinned to an old noticeboard that bore stars for students. It was there from last year.

She read Joe's name slowly and carefully.

He was dead.

But as far as Mimi would see it, he had been stolen.

Author's note: I'm sorry to Mimi/Joe fans for making Joe die. I'm serious. I don't like killing characters, though I know I made Tai die in Rose Petals. I'm really sorry abt this, and I just want you to know that Joe's death is essential to the story.


	2. Goodbyes

My Only Love

By Ruki Minamoto

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Never have, never will.

Author's note: This chapter contains references to suicide and suicide itself, but it isn't suicide as you may think it is. It's more like in Sailor Moon, when Princess Serena throws herself into death to be with Prince Darien. I thought I would point it out first. I really apologise to fans of Mimi for what I'm about to make her do. I'm very sorry.

Epilogue: Goodbyes

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to a dear friend," the priest said sincerely,

"Jyo Touya Kido."

All of the Digidestined were there, dressed in formal black. Even TK and Kari had come, even though Tai and Matt had said that they really didn't need to.

But Kari had insisted on coming, and Tai had learned long ago that there were some things that you just didn't argue about with Kari.

Mimi was sobbing violently. Everyone had offered Mimi a hug, but she had refused every single one of them.

She didn't want a hug from Sora or Matt or even Kari - she wanted a hug from Joe. She wanted him so badly. She didn't know what she would do just to get him back in her life.

Maybe he had only been there to teach her something. Maybe he had only been a romance to let her realise love.

But maybe Joe's death was a mistake and she was meant to follow him.

No, Mimi decided finally. She couldn't leave her friends and family. They needed her too.

But so did Joe.

Mimi lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She hadn't moved in at least two days, and she knew that she was worrying her friends and family, but she didn't care anymore. Life was so pointless these days.

She just walked around in a sort of half-existence, alive to make her friends and family happy.

Then she realised that this couldn't go on. How long could you go on, pretending to enjoy life when you were really longing for the one you loved?

She sat up and grabbed her black jacket. Lately, she only wore black and white. That was her world.

When the powers that be had stolen Joe, they had stolen her colours too.

She rode her hot pink bike (which she perceived as some shade of grey these days) over to the Kamiya's apartment. She had lost weight since that night, a month ago. But that hardly surprised her. She didn't eat much at all anymore.

She didn't see the point.

She rang the Kamiya's doorbell and waited for an answer.

Kari opened the door shyly.

"Hi Mimi."

Mimi nodded.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Are you sure?" Kari asked. "Do you really think that I'm the one you want to talk to?"

Mimi nodded again.

"Yes. I want to talk to you."

Kari shrugged to herself and led Mimi to the room that she shared with Tai.

"Leave us alone, Tai," she said, "please."

Tai nodded and gathered his books.

"Sure, Kari."

Kari sat on her chair and let Mimi sit on the bed.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Joe."

"Why talk to me?" Kari asked again. "You should really be talking to Izzy or Matt…they

knew Joe better than I did."

"I don't want to talk about him really," Mimi said, "but I need some advice concerning him and I wanted to talk to you because I knew that you would give me some unbiased information."

Kari shrugged and rested her chin in her hands.

"Talk away."

"Well, I really miss Joe…"

"Don't we all?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, but…I can't get him out of my mind. We were meant to be and…I can't bear living like this right now. My whole world is black and white right now. I can't even tell what colour shirt you have on right now." Mimi said sadly.

"It's pink." Kari supplied. "But you'll get over that. You keep reminding yourself about how sad you are, so you aren't moving on. Rely on us - your friends - and you'll start to heal."

"But I won't," Mimi sighed. "You can't possibly understand. What if TK or Tai died…would you just move on'?"

Kari shook her head honestly.

"No," she admitted, "but you aren't making this any easier on yourself."

Mimi looked away.

"I don't know how to say this…"

"Spit it out!" Kari cried, which was very uncharacteristic of her.

"I want to join Joe!" Mimi cried. She watched Kari's body language as she realised what Mimi had just said.

"You want to what?" she cried. "But you can't!"

"Why not?" Mimi asked. "I'm miserable now and I can't stand this pain anymore."

Kari slapped Mimi across the face.

"I hope you come to your senses before you do something that you may not live to regret!"

Kari stormed out angrily. Mimi knew that Kari was angry…very angry. Kari didn't get angry very often. But when she did, you had better watch out.

Mimi had made a very difficult decision. She could never tell her parents, or friends, but she knew that, in some weird way, she was doing the right thing.

She climbed into the elevator of the apartment block the Kamiya's lived in, but instead of going down, she went up. Up to the roof.

Mimi walked over to the edge and looked down over the busy street below and realised that she had better let her friends know.

She quickly scribbled a note on a piece of pink rose notepaper in her pocket and a tiny lead pencil.

_I'm sorry, my dear friends. I know that you will think that I have done a foolish, foolish thing, but it is what I must do. By the time you find this note, if everything goes to plan, I will be in Joe's arms once more._

_Sincerely forever: Mimi Tachikawa_'

Mimi then sat the note under a rock and climbed onto the ledge. She looked down again and then out at the clouds.

For the first time since Joe died, she saw colours. She felt a strange feeling of fear, for just a moment, but swept it away.

She focused, far beyond the clouds, and saw a smiling blue-haired boy, calling to her, his arms open wide.

Mimi smiled back at him and jumped, to be in his arms forever.

Author's note: You may now see why I apologised to fans of Mimi. She throws herself into death to be with Joe forever. Romantic, eh? Anyway, I don't suggest suicide to anyone going through the same thing, instead, talk to friends and family and counsellors. Suicide IS NOT the answer. As I said before, this is like Sailor Moon how Mimi joins Joe once more, so please don't leave any nasty messages. I can't stress enough that suicide is not the answer, so don't, please don't think of doing it.


End file.
